story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rani Momonogi
Rani Momonogi (桃乃木　ラニ Momonogi Rani) is the deuteragonist in Story of World: Rainbow Village. A Lovely type idol using light pink as her theme color. She is renamed Rani Mittelstädt in English version. 'Appearance' Rani has a light complexion with brown eyes. Her long light brown hair is worn in low pigtail French braids. She has heart earrings attached with white angel wings. She wears a long, dark blue dress over a pale blue shirt and a pair of pale blue flats. 'Personality' Energetic and sweet, Rani specializes in designing clothes with her parents at Koto Accessories. She enjoys clothes, hats, accessories, and anything related to fashion. Rani is cheerful and always smiling even when her parents cannot work. 'Etymology' Momonogi (夏川): Momo (夏) means "summer" while Kawa (川) means "river". Together, Natsukawa means "Summer river". Rani (ラニ) means "my song" in Hebrew. 'Relationships' 'Main' Tim Graz: The boy Rani loves. Katja Housen: Katja is shown to be good team-mates with Rani. Akane Otoshiro: Rani and Akane became instant friends when they first met at their missionary private high school. The two are often paired up together when it comes to idol work. Her relationship with Rani is close enough to the point that they have fights. Charlotte: They grew closer and like to talk something girly. Yumi Natsukawa: Yumi's close friend, who had stated that she wanted to form a team with Katja, Rani, Akane, Charlotte, and VM in Episode 17. After training together as a team, they grew closer to each other. VM: They have perfect relationship and happy to meet each other. Rani and VM are the ones who get a choreography wrong most of the time. 'Nordic Rivals' Meiko Shirakaba: Rani knows Meiko slightly but she's not really her friend, just acquaintances. Hoshino Taneda: These two girls have a lot in common. But out of the Nordic rivals that Rani has known, she and Hoshino share an interest in fashion. Nagisa Kazeno: At that time, Rani spoke to Nagisa for the first time. When Nagisa revealed that she wanted to follow the headmaster's footsteps. However, Rani did not recognise Nagisa's name and asked Rani who is this person. This triggered Nagisa to hate Rania from then on. Kirari Hanakomachi: Rani and Kirari are good friends as well as rivals. When attending a contest, they tend to be arrogant at each other's company, resulting some unexpecting disasters. Luna Christensen: Luna hasn't meet Rani yet. 'Someone Else' Harue Amamori: A well-balanced friends that should yield some relaxing times together. Forte: She is Forte's classmate along with Harue. Leona Kizaki: They used to get along very well with each other, but their relationship ended for a while. Rani does want to know about how Leona's aura came from, however, despite not wanting to talk about it. Chino Mimura: Rani has a little interaction on Chino. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 21 March (Aries) *Her specialties are fashion and make-up. *People's first impression of Rani is 'fashionista'. *The first thing she does every morning is put on a make-up. *According to SoW Series App, Leona and Mai say that is very hard to wake Rani up in the morning. *One bad thing about Rani: she is unable to become pretty after wearing a pink dress. *Rani is the only Swiss idol to lack hearts in her aura. *Rani shares these following similarities with Angela Sakuragi: **They both are nearly-identical in appearance. **They both are Lovely idols. **They both use pastel pink as their theme color. **They both are specialized in fashion and make-up. **Because Rani and Angela constantly talk about the latest fashion trends, both are dubbed as "Girly Trendsetter". **They both have energetic and sweet personalities. *She is the third character in Pretty Country/''Story of World'' franchise who suffered from amnesia, following Kaede Suzumiya from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns, Ryo Izumisawa from Flower Series. *She can do aegyo. *She has a twin brother named Rune Momonogi. *Her weakness is celery. *Has a Pomeranian dog named Ria. *Despite being perfect in her dance skills, Rani said that she's the slowest in learning new moves. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Germanic Category:Magical girl